


Goodnight Creeperwolf

by theabominable_snowman



Series: Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabominable_snowman/pseuds/theabominable_snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up in the middle of the night to find an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Creeperwolf

Stiles woke slowly, gradually becoming aware of his body. He mentally catalogued the aches and bruises he’d gained from the latest evil him and the pack had faced, before rolling over and blinking his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Derek, slumped over in his computer chair and snoring softly, and it occurred to him that maybe he should be freaking out slightly because Derek certainly wasn’t there when he’d gotten into bed last night.

“Derek.” His voice came out rough with sleep and wasn’t quite loud enough to wake the sleeping werewolf. “Derek,” he tried again. This time Derek jumped slightly in the chair, knocking back into the desk and sending a couple of pens to the floor.

“What time is it?” Stiles reached for his phone on his nightstand and checked the clock.

“4:27. What time did you get here?” Derek dragged a hand over his face and sighed wearily.

“About 2 hours ago. I needed to make sure you were safe.” Stiles wasn’t sure how to take that. Fair enough, it had been a close call for Stiles, and if Scott had been like 45 seconds late then he’d probably be dead right now. But it wasn’t that unusual and Derek hadn’t, as far as he knew, made any middle-of-the-night house calls before.

Judging by the pained look on Derek’s face it wasn’t easy for him to say, which implied that it wasn’t just the usual ‘you’re pack so we look out for you’ worry. Stiles took in the sincere look in Derek’s eyes, noticed the way he was subtly trying to stretch out his back, and made a decision. He shuffled over to the other side of the bed and threw back the covers, gesturing for Derek to join him. They’d been dancing around  _something_  for a while now, ever since Allison’s death, Derek actually laughed at some of his jokes now, and Stiles figured it was about time someone made a move. Derek stood and crossed the room hesitantly, like he couldn’t believe Stiles was doing what he was doing. 

When he was standing right by the bed Stiles reached out and pulled him down by the wrist. Making himself comfortable, Derek kicked off his shoes and let them fall off the side of the bed. Stiles wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled into his side, mumbling something like ‘goodnight Creeperwolf’ and promptly started to doze off again. Derek lay there for a while, just listening to Stiles’ steady heartbeat and breathing in the scent of cinnamon and safety, before falling back asleep himself.


End file.
